


My Hero

by Takana_Kimore



Series: Demigod Stories [5]
Category: Percy Jackson and the Olympians - Rick Riordan
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-28
Updated: 2016-03-28
Packaged: 2018-05-29 17:16:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 215
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6385243
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Takana_Kimore/pseuds/Takana_Kimore
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A short drabble where Nico gets injured and Will gets snarky.</p>
            </blockquote>





	My Hero

He is feeling a little light-headed. Will is away from the blast at least, Hazel is containing the problem with Frank, and Nico is bleeding profusely. Yup, figures. His heroic actions always result in injury. Fuck, he thought he left this behind when he was young.

 “WHAT THE HELL WERE YOU THINKING?” Will lands on his knees beside Nico’s wounded frame and picks up the younger demigod.

 “I was thinking that I could protect you.” He hisses as the movement aggravates his wound.

“Yes, you were doing us all a service by forcing us into your shadow and taking the Chimera dead on.” Will deadpans.

“At least I’m not dead?” Nico tries to joke. “Or poisoned?”

“That is not funny.” Will snaps. “You made me worried sick.”

“Sorry for worrying you dad.” Hazel snickers behind them and the pair turns around.

“No carry on with—“Hazel waves a hand in their direction and continues to giggle. Frank shoots them an amused glance and Nico huffs and rolls his eyes, only to stumble from the dizziness.

“Hey Neeks?”

“Yeah Will?”

“Don’t pass out on me until we reach camp,” Will orders.

“Got it big guy,” Nico reaches up and pats Will’s cheek. Will smiles and kisses Nico’s forehead.

“My hero,” Nico snorts.

“You bet I am.”


End file.
